


One Shot: All Your Waifus Were Turned Into Traps

by godlessAdversary



Series: The Akechi and All For One Saga [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cell vs All For One, Crossover, Erotica, F/M, Futanari, Gender Dysphoria, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Waifus becoming traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Makoto wakes up one morning and discovers something that shouldn’t be there. When she tells her fellow Phantom Thieves and her boyfriend hijinks ensue.(After watching Perfect Cell Vs All For One 5 I got this idea.)Disclaimer: This is just for comedy. In real life you should be respectful of trans people and not tell them they are traps. It's a shitty thing to do.





	One Shot: All Your Waifus Were Turned Into Traps

At Makoto and Sae’s apartment.

Makoto Niijima was sleeping on her bed and dreaming about being a female Kenshiro and saving Joker from some bandits.

“Oh Niijima sama!”

Before she and Joker could kiss, she felt something strange and woke up.

“Oh my god!” Screamed the brunette. “That was a weird dream…”

Makoto realized she still was feeling something weird between her legs. She raised her bed sheets and screamed a high pitch scream that Sae heard. The Prosecutor ran to see what was happening to her sister.

“Makoto, what is happening?”

Makoto covered herself in with her bed sheets and tried to lie the best she could.

“I-I think I saw an spider.”

“A spider?”

“Y-yes, but I think it was just my imagination. I have been having weird dreams.”

“Huh, I thought that by this age you would have dreams about boys or girls.”

“Sister!”

After Sae left the room, Makoto looked again to see if this new addition to her body was still there. It was there and felt weird.

“Is that… Oh no!”

Sae was right. Makoto certainly was having that kind of dreams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto walked to Shujin Academy feeling awkward about every step she was taking.

“Nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about.”

However, once at the subway station, she met Joker.

“Hey, babe!”

“O-oh hi…”

“You said through our chat that there’s something that want to speak about in private. Is it something about your friend’s abusive ex?”

“N-no! Nothing like that… Can we talk about this after school in Le Blanc?”

“Sure, but first, can I have a good morning kiss?”

Makoto felt like her heart was beating fast, but she also suddenly felt how the new unwanted body part was getting a lot of blood circulating.

“M-maybe later? I am feeling weird right now.”

“Are you sick, Makoto? We can go to a hospital.”

“N-no! I am okay, we should just take the train to school. I have so much work today.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conversation BROS FOR LIFE**

Joker: Ryuji, I need help. Makoto has been acting weird lately. I haven’t seen her this nervous since she spied on me.

Ryuji: Huh, same here with Ann. She has become too flirty lately, which is good for me but also out of character?

Joker: Wait, you an Ann are dating?

Ryuji: Oh yeah, just a few weeks ago we began going to the movies. My wallet won’t survive anymore of her cravings for sweets.

Joker: Okay, back on topic. Makoto wants to tell me something in private later. What do you think she wants to tell me? I am worried.

Ryuji: Oh my god, maybe she is pregnant!

Joker: What?!

Ryuji: I mean, you two have been escaping every once in a while…

Joker: I am not talking about what we do or don’t do!

Ryuji: Relax, bro. If she were pregnant Sae would be hunting your ass down.

Joker: Don’t remind me of that!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y-you cleaned this place better.” Said Makoto once she entered Joker’s room at Le Blanc.

“I didn’t want my girl to feel like I am a slob, so I spent a weekend making this place more presentable.”

Makoto blushed and tried to contain the weird feelings she was having this day.

“Oh, Akira! This place doesn’t even smell like cat anymore! In fact…” Makoto sniffed the air. “Lavender!”

“I will do anything for you, Fist of the North Star.”

“Oh shut up!”

Makoto jumped to kiss Joker passionately, but soon realized she was poking Joker.

“Do you have a taser there? I swear your sister is too overprotective at ti-”

“I have a penis!” screamed Makoto.

Joker looked at her with confusion.

“What?”

“I-I woke up this morning and for some reason now I have a penis with balls and everything instead of my fucking vagina!”

“I-I am sorry what?”

“I don’t know how this happened! Was it something in Mementos? Maybe I was cursed by one of those penis looking shadows we have fought? Did Akechi cursed me with insanity and now my perception of reality is twisted?!”

“Calm down, Makoto.” Joker blinked. “So you magically got male genitalia?”

“I-I don’t know what to think. Maybe it isn’t real and I am imagining this?”

“Maybe I-I could check?”

Makoto slapped Joker.

“I-I am sorry honey!” said Makoto nervously.

“It’s okay… I shouldn’t ask that kind of questions.”

“But… can you anyway check? I showed you once before.”

Joker remembered when Makoto gave him permission to go to third phase with her a week ago. It was the best day of his life until now.

“O-okay. I will just look for a few seconds.”

Makoto lifted her skirt and she showed her underwear. She was wearing like 4 panties, but even then she had a noticeable bulge.

“Can I-”

“Yes.”

Joker touched Makoto’s panties and slowly began to remove them. An already erect dick got out and perplexed the trickster.

“I-I know!” Makoto covered her face with her hands. “It looks horrible to look at!”

“I wouldn’t say that… I mean… I don’t know how you are feeling right now.”

“I feel awful! How do you expect I would feel having this!”

“Yeah, I didn’t know what to say without sounding like a jerk.”

“I want my vagina back! I wanted my first time to be with you!”

Makoto began to cry and Joker decided to hug her.

“I-I am still poking you.” Said Makoto with teary eyes.

“It’s okay.”

“… You are poking me too.”

“Sorry.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conversation Phantom Thieves Casual Mode**

Makoto: Guys, there’s something I must ask, but be open minded and respectful.

Haru: What’s happening, Makoto?

Makoto: Does anyone know if the Metaverse can modify the human body?

KingCatMona: I thought about that once. Remember I became a cat after initially being a creature from the Metaverse, so that is a maybe?

Ryuji: Dude, why haven’t you changed that lame name?

KingCatMona: I have the right to be anonymous on the internet!

Joker: Can we get back on track? Makoto is asking something serious.

Makoto: Thanks Akira. I think I may have experience some sort of anomaly that changed my body.

Ann: Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one!

Haru: I didn’t want to talk about it because I was ashamed.

Futaba: I just didn’t care.

Joker: Wait, what?!

Makoto: You girls too…

Ryuji: You all have dicks?!

Ann: Ryuji!

Makoto: Why is this happening?

Joker: Wait, everyone here knows this?

KingCatMona: I didn’t knew this.

Futaba: Inari will know once he sees a picture I send him.

ArtesanOfTheGods: FUTABA!!!! WHY DID YOU SENT ME PORNOGRAPHY????!!!!

Futaba: You are welcome.

Makoto: Futaba, I know Japan has weird and cruel laws, but you basically sent Yusuke teen pornography.

Futaba: Hey I am not that young, and I doubt anyone will recognize my dick.

Makoto: You are in last year of middle school!

ArtesanOfTheGods: Wait, I just read previous posts. Did you girls became men?

Ann: No, we are still women, we just for some reason got this thing between our legs, and for some reason my boob size decreased.

Makoto: Same. I was so worried about my genitalia that I didn’t notice at first that my breasts are smaller now.

Futaba: It’s like we became traps.

Haru: Isn’t that a slur?

ArtesanOfTheGods: What is a trap?

Ryuji: Have you seen that American drag show?

ArtesanOfTheGods: Of course.

Ryuji: Those are traps.

Joker: I don’t know where to correct you, Ryuji.

Haru: Those are drag queens, performers that act in an exaggerated feminine manner. A trap is a slur to trans people.

Futaba: Actually, it is an invented term in anime communities about characters that look like women but in actuality they are men, and just in small cases are actual trans women. The term trap comes from a meme from Star Wars. However, considering what is happening to us it’s more probable that we were transformed into futanaris.

Ryuji: That sounds so gay.

Ann: You are a hypocrite! You were touching me this afternoon!”

Joker: …

Makoto: …

Futaba: …

ArtesanOfTheGods: …

Haru: …

KingCatMona: YOU DID WHAT WITH LADY ANN?!

Ryuji: [OFFLINE]

Ann: [OFFLINE]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Le Blanc on Friday

Joker, Makoto, Ryuji and Ann were at a double date at the café. The Phantom Thieves still haven’t discovered the source of the transformation of the girls, but in the mean time they needed some time for themselves after last year they spent their time fighting an evil god.

“Excuse me guys,” said Makoto. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Just as Makoto entered the bathroom next to the stairs…

“Guys… how do I… do it without sitting?”

“Just point and shoot!” shouted Ryuji.

“Ryuji!” shouted Joker.

“Oh! It’s easier than they way I used to! I don’t have to sit every time!”

“I am glad I could help.” Said Ryuji smugly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ryuji and Ann left the café, Joker and Makoto were making out at Joker’s sofa.

“Joker, I… I have been wanting to do it with you since before the ‘incident’, but I am worried we can’t do it right now.”

“Well, I don’t mind, but I don’t want to do it if you don’t want-”

“I want to! Do you know how hard this thing is right now?! I feel like I am going to explode!”

“Okay, I feel the same, but… we will have to improvise.”

Joker began undressing Makoto while kissing her lips, and she did the same. Once he took out her panties he saw her member twitching. Makoto was blushing so much and covered her face in shame.

“You look beautiful.”

“My breasts are too small and I have a dick that is close to eyaculating. I am far from beautiful.”

“Your face is beautiful, your skin is beautiful, your hips are beautiful, your hair is beautiful, your eyes are beautiful, and everything about your persona is beautiful.”

“My ‘persona’ is a motorcycle transformer, you dumbass.”

Joker took off his boxers and Makoto became terrified and excited by seeing his dick for the first time. She had teased Joker before by caressing his crotch, but she didn’t touch his dick directly nor seen it.

“Yours look so… big.”

Makoto took Joker’s dick and compared it to hers.

“Though I must say you have to shave it a bit.”

“I can try.”

“So, where do we sta-Ooooh!!!”

Joker was already on his knees and licking Makoto’s dick.

“Ooooh sweet Satanael! Your tongue feels so good I-Aaaahhh!!!”

Makoto came over Joker’s face. The trickster cleaned up his face with his hands.

“I-I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay.”

After some more foreplay and accidental orgasms, Joker prepared Makoto’s ass with some lube.

“Be careful.” Said Makoto. “This is my first anal… and also my first anything? You are taking my virginity in all places minus the usual one.”

“This is my first time too… except putting a dick in my mouth. You took my virginity on that.”

Makoto giggled at that.

Joker began to slowly penetrate Makoto’s anus, making her try to suppress a cry of pain.

“Oh shit!”

“Want me to take it out?”

“No… continue… this is my first time…”

The sexual intercourse was painful for Makoto, but after some minutes, something felt weird. She began feeling how her dick was more excited than before.

“Akira… I think I may have a prostate.”

“I don’t know what to think about it.”

“Just continue.”

Joker did as instructed by his girlfriend. Makoto was moaning and began speaking incoherently.

“Oh yes! Oh yes! Fuck my ass my love! Fuck my ass and make it yours! Oh yes yes yes AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

Makoto had an explosive climax and spilled her semen over Joker’s bed. Joker came after her and filled her ass with his own sexual fluids. The two fell over and got dirty with the sexual fluids of each other. Joker was still over Makoto, and he kissed her neck.

“You are amazing!” said Makoto. “You are the best thief ever!”

“And your ass is wonderful.”

“Shut up!”

Makoto kissed Joker, and the two slept together that night. That was the best night of their lives.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

“Akira, look!”

Joker looked at Makoto’s crotch and was surprised to see her vagina.

“I have my vagina again!”

She and Joker hugged and laughed about the current situation.

“Now, please take my technical virginity.”

“Now? I just woke up and-”

“Now!”

Makoto jumped towards Joker and began kissing him with desperation.

That was the second best sex they had.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Goddammit!” said Akechi!

“That didn’t went as expected.” Said a mysterious figure from another universe.

“I thought that bastard was going to break with any of the girls after what you did, but it turns out he is too open minded and nice! In retrospective I could have asked him out.”

“Well, you still owe me a favor, pancake boy.”

“Right. What do you want my help for?”

  
“I want to use your insanity powers to make Twitter explode in a flame war related to who is the best waifu.”

“That’s all?”

“I do petty acts of evil, like destroying any chance of the Mother series to appear again in the market.”

“You are evil!”


End file.
